


Crowded

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based on a prompt where the twins want to sleep with Barry and Iris. Barry is a pushover, while Iris is a little more against it.





	

The twins had made the switch from cribs to toddler beds only a week ago. Almost every night since, little feet would shuffle down the hall, making their way to Barry and Iris' bedroom. 

The first time it happened though, they'd been completely caught off guard...and in the middle of a fairly passionate moment. They didn't notice the door to their room opening or little eyes watching them until it was pretty much too late. Iris couldn't help but scream and roll off Barry when she looked to her left and saw bright green eyes staring at her. 

She had quickly grabbed Barry's shirt, pulling it over her head and picked their son up, walking him back to his room. Barry could hear him protesting and crying and had gotten up to help his wife. 

"I think we should just let him sleep with us tonight, clearly something's up with him."

Iris sighed and handed Donovan over to Barry. 

"Just tonight, ok? I'm gonna go get some water and try to not think about how we probably just traumatized our son."

A few nights after that it was Dawn making her way to their room. 

She stood by Barry's side of the bed, with her stuffed giraffe in her hands. 

"Daddy!"

Barry jolted awake and turned to see his daughter reaching up to him, eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He leaned over and turned the light on, moving his body into a seated position. 

"Baby what's wrong?"

The young girl squirmed and kept her arms stretched out, begging to be picked up. Barry felt Iris stir beside him. 

"Barry what's going on?"

He picked Dawn up and set her down on the bed in between them. 

"Not sure, this little one just woke me up."

Dawn laid down and snuggled her head into Iris' side. Iris rubbed her hand up and down her tiny body. 

"Dawn, are you ok baby?"

She looked up at her mom.

"I sleep here," she said in her little voice. 

"But you have your own big girl bed to sleep in. This bed is for mommy and daddy. Come on I'll go tuck you in and stay with you for a little while, ok?"

She went to grab Dawn, who started crying and shuffled over into Barry's lap. 

Iris looked over and saw matching green, puppy dog eyes looking at her. 

"It's just one night babe. It's only fair since we let Donovan sleep here the other night."

She reached over and played a hand through Dawn's curls. 

"Just tonight. Then they're both staying in their beds from now on, alright? I don't want them to get into the habit of sleeping in here every night."

"I know. Just tonight."

Somehow she didn't believe him, but she kissed him and their daughter and the three of them snuggled in together. 

\--------

Tonight they had made their way into Barry and Iris' room together. They both pulled on the quilt that covered their sleeping parents. 

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Barry and Iris both sighed and moved to turn the lights on, on their bedside tables. 

"This is totally your fault," Iris whispered to him. 

He gave her a knowing look. 

They both picked up a kid and set them on the bed. 

"Guys, what's going on? I thought we agreed you'd stay in your beds all night tonight."

The toddlers looked at each other and then back at their parents. 

Donovan crawled to sit on Iris' lap, leaning his head on her chest.

"I don't like it," the little boy said as he yawned. 

"But don't you want to be a big boy and show mommy and daddy how brave you are?"

He shook his head no and they couldn't help but giggle at his honesty. 

Barry scooped up Dawn and placed her in his lap, trying to reason with them. 

"It's hard for mommy and daddy to get a good nights sleep with you guys in here with us. You tend to kick and move around a lot while you're sleeping. It's important for mommy to get her rest because she does really important work! And it's really important for daddy to get rest too so that I can be the flash. 

So. How about one more slumber party and then you guys have to sleep in your own beds from now on, ok?"

They both nodded, their eyes barely staying open. 

"Ok daddy," Dawn said as she snuggled further into him. 

Iris smiled at him. 

They got them both situated in between them and laid on their sides facing each other. 

"You're a big softie Barry Allen."

She cradled Donovan's head in her hand. 

"I didn't see you put up much of a fight either, Mrs. West-Allen."

"Touché."

Barry reached over to gently touch their son.

"I can't help it, they're so damn sweet and little. Besides, the reason I can't say no to them is the same reason I can't say no to you."

"Mm and what reason would that be?"

"I can't stand being the reason they're sad or upset. I know there are times we'll have to say no and they'll hate us sometimes, but they'll only want us like this for so long. We should cherish it while we can."

She placed her hand on his.

"I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and pulled Donovan even closer to her. 

Barry watched as his family silently dreamed, content in their crowded bed.


End file.
